


Spirited Away

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: - Ya he recuperado mi NOMBRE, podré volver a CASA.-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-Estoy SEGURO-¿Me lo prometes?-Te lo prometo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> El viaje de Baru.
> 
> Se lo quiero dedicar a Mel que me escucha lloriquear muy a menudo y es un cachico de pan.

La mano de Natsume es pequeña y fina, delicada incluso a pesar de las incontables horas de desagradable trabajo que ha tenido que pasar; sus propias manos, en los días o semanas que ha pasado trabajando, se han vuelto casi irreconocibles, no del todo rugosas como las de otros trabajadores de los baños, pero sí cuenta con nuevas heridas y de lo que está seguro que es un callo o dos. Aunque lleva mucho tiempo sujetando la mano del pelirrojo en poco tiempo, no quiere soltarla, pero tampoco aprieta demasiado, como si esta se fuese a romper si ejerce demasiada presión.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? -Pregunta de repente al darse cuenta de que, aunque no paran de correr, no hay ni rastro de la mujer. Al contrario de lo que esperaría, no siente su pecho oprimirse, no siente ni siquiera pánico o nerviosismo y la idea de que la anciana no haya cumplido su promesa ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza.

-Se han ADELANTADO.

La escena pasa por su lado demasiado deprisa, y ni siquiera es una escena familiar, el bullicio de los comensales del lugar habiendo cautivado su memoria más que cualquiera de los edificios en la única visita que realizó; pero lo sabe, o quizás solo lo intuye, por la manera en la que Natsume aprieta más su mano y sigue corriendo, tirando de él a pesar de que Subaru está seguro de que, en otras condiciones, podría coger a Natsume con un brazo y echar a correr sin ningún problema. A pesar de que ambos saben que, cuando lleguen al final, no volverán a verse, ninguno de los dos deja de correr.

En comparación con el agua que casi se lo traga en su primera noche, más allá de los escalones no ve más que un verde prado, descuidado y creciendo de manera casi salvaje, como si en lugar de la corriente del río fuese la hierba la que se lo va a tragar. A lo lejos ve una caseta, o quizás es un templo, pero su atención pronto vuelve a centrarse en su compañero.

-No puedo ir más ALLÁ -Explica, una expresión inescrutable (Subaru va a creer que es tristeza, pero él nunca ha sido bueno a la hora de leer a los demás) que no ha visto nunca oscureciendo sus rasgos- Pero tú tienes que IR por donde viniste. No te des la vuelta hasta que SALGAS del tunel.

-¿Qué pasará contigo? -Pregunta de repente, la preocupación que no había sentido por su madre centrándose por completo en el pelirrojo; ¿Qué va a hacer él? ¿A dónde va a ir? ¿Volverán a verse acaso? Después de todo lo que han pasado, a pesar del poco tiempo juntos, le cuesta imaginar un día a día en el que no esté presente.

-Estaré BIEN -La sonrisa picara, esa que Subaru ya relaciona con él y que, está casi seguro, es su expresión neutral, vuelve a aparecer. Le tensión en el ambiente, que a penas ha durado unos segundos, desaparece por completo- Ya he recuperado mi NOMBRE, podré volver a CASA.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Estoy SEGURO

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

Subaru tarda poco en envolverle en un abrazo, apretando con toda la fuerza que antes no había sido capaz de utilizar en su mano; quizás Natsume se queja o quizás es un sollozo, pero su abrazo es finalmente correspondido y la cabeza del pelirrojo se entierra en su hombro.  
-Ahora VETE, tienes que regresar a tu MUNDO.

La expresión de Natsume no cambia, pero hay una nota que es indudablemente de pena en su voz. Subaru quiere mencionarla pero no lo hace, asiente y echa a correr a través de la hierba, sin estar seguro de si es el camino adecuado el que está siguiente. Siente el deseo de echar un último vistazo por encima de su hombro, comprobar si el pelirrojo se está despidiendo de él o simplemente volver a verle, pero es como si él mismo le empujase a seguir adelante.

Cuando llega a donde su madre le espera, como si hubiese sido él el único participante en esa aventura, ni siquiera recuerda porque quería girarse


End file.
